Percy Jackson: The Boy With Flaming Wings
by Prophet of Chaos99
Summary: What if Percy never was Posiden's son. What if he ran after his "mother" was murderd at his age of 7. What if He was captured by the school. MERCY, other parings decided later. Sorry if a bad summary. WILL BE GORE AND MAYBE TORTURE AS WELL AS ADULT CONTENT! NO LEMONS! updates may take long because of highschool. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!
1. Running and discovery

_Chapter__ 1_

The wind-swept against his raven hair, but the child did not notice this as he was to busy running from the mini-van sized, black dog, that held the most demonic red eyes the boy had seen in his life. One minute he was minding his own business in his home when this thing broke through the wall. Okay, that may have been a lie but what do you expect him to spend all his time with Smelly Gabe. NO. He would rather be chased by this thing. Maybe you deserve an explanation. See the boy Perseus, or Percy as he likes to be called was born into a family of opposites. Where his step-father, Gabe Ugliano, was an ugly grotesque and isn't the slightest bit kind or caring but rather cruel and abusive his mom was a total opposite. His mother of 7 years, Sally Jackson, was the best person you will ever met in your life. Kind, modest, smart, and caring made Percy's life worth living seeing as he couldn't make any friends. That all changed on the day of Percy's 7th birthday. See Smelly Gabe took it upon himself to get as wasted as he could on Percy's birthdays and when drunk he became far more abusive than any other time. It was on that fateful day in which Percy lost his mother.

Flash-Back

_Slam!_ A body hit the wall across room. "STOP YOUR HURTING HIM!" Sally screamed rushing to help her son up.

"Well the twerp should not be runninn into me" Gabe slurred from his position in the center of the room.

"YOU RAN INTO HIM YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!" Sally screeched hoping a neighbor would hear but could not know that they were still at work.

Gabe then slowly walked towards Sally until he was above her kneeling position over her son. Sally shrieks as she was thrown back by the hair into the table which broke in half under the pressure from which she was thrown. Percy tried to stand but he knew that he had no strength to do so. He watched Gabe take his knife out of his pocket. Percy's heart raced,_ he won't try to kill her will he._ At this point Percy was doing his best to try and crawl to his mother but with one arm dislocated from his hit against the wall he was not going fast enough. He watched the blade go down and his scream was mixed with his mothers until he saw her body go limp and her eyes dull from the blade protruding from her heart.

"Clean this up i'm going to sleep"Gabe said as his form retreated down the hall.

Percy didn't move hell he couldn't from pain and shock as he watch his mother lifeless form the scene of her death repeating in his mind over and over again. His soul shattered he knew what he needed to do. He picked himself up leaning heavily against the wall and put his hand over the dislocated one. Without so much as a scream of pain, although it hurt a lot, his arm was relocated.

He had to run, so being the 7 year old he is Percy just walked out of the house. Still greaving for his mother Percy settled in an alley and recovered for the past two days. During those two days Percy just sat thinking, crying for his mother, and sleeping. Percy never got cold at night though he was always warm as if h had an eternal flame begging for a release he couldn't give(hint hint). The next day Percy went for a walk near a pond in a park where he could recover his thirst. Luckily for him there was some water bottles and 2 burgers on a bench. Percy wasn't much of a thief but he did what was needed to survive. After his rejuvenating meal he decided to take a small walk through the park when not even two minutes in the thing that had sleek black fur and demonic red eyes was after him and thus the race began.

Flash-Back End

Percy Pov

Can't I take a nice stroll through the forest. NOOO of course I can't. I mean come on a giant dog with red glowing eyes and is the size of a van isn't this a little to close to greek mythology ( Sally taught Percy about Greek mythology but didn't tell him about being related and such) this thing has been chasing me for about two minutes now and I can probably run for two more.

**_"Use the fire my son"_**

A female voice spoke in my head. Wait fire, son, MY, what the hell is going on. Then I noticed a feeling in my gut like one of those feelings you get when you go down really fast on a roller coaster and instantly knew this is what that Lady had been talking about. So in response to this feeling I did the natural thing. I turned to face the nightmare hound. I concentrated on the palm of my hand...3 minutes left...2Then I heard a crackling sound and felt warm shoot through my body. I looked down and saw a deep purple flame engulfing my hand while the tips were that of a lighter shade of purple maybe even a deep blue. Alas, I did not notice the beauty of the flame because I was to busy pushing my hand towards the monster in fear I might get burned and I saw the flame fly off of my hand before I turned away and closed my eyes. **BOOOM!** Was all I heard before my ears started to ring from the explosion and I was knocked off of my feet.

In and out of my states of consenceness i saw people in white coats talking quietly while staring at me then I close my eyes. I then work in a...Van? Closing my eyes again after hearing one word _demigod_. My eyes opened for a final time to be strapped to a table in a white room with one of those interrogator windows oon the wall. Wait a second slow down, strapped to a table! As I began struggling I saw a door that I had not seen next to the window. A man walked in with one of those white lab-coats on.

"Calm down your okay now" the man said in a way that made Percy somewhat calm.

"W-Who are you?" Percy replied albeit hesitant.

"You may call me Jeb and as the other mutants call it you are in the school"


	2. a new hell

_Chapter__ 2_

**3rd person**

"The school but I don't like schools I wanna leave!" Percy said while trying not to show fear to the man in front of him.

"You'll find out soon enough what this school is but now for some questions okay?" the man replied to Percy.

" fine " the boy whispered.

"Good now what did you do to the monster that was chasing you"

"I somehow hit it with a fireball"

"How did you make the fire"

"There was a feeling in my gut the I pictured the fire" Percy said thinking he shouldn't mention the voice in his head that came into his head during the fight.

"How often do you feel this 'pull' in your stomach"

Now that Percy thought about it he felt it a lot whenever around Gabe, when he was bullied, and the night his mom died he had felt the pull but felt as if he couldn't touch it like he did when getting chased by the monster dog. "whenever I am mad or sad" Percy replied with the most honest answer he could think of.

" Good. Now follow me and don't look through open doors or windows" Jeb then turned and walked down the hall with a mini person following close behind him.

The duo continued to walk down a maze of doors and hallways. To Percy it felt as if he was in the Labyrinth which he read about with his mom one month before his birthday. To Jeb it was just a normal walk during his job so he knew the way around the 'school' like the back of his hand, inside and out. Percy then felt his blood run cold as he heard a scream of pure pain coming for in the direction him and Jeb were walking. Percy slowly backed away from the screams and Jeb only to run into something very furry. Percy's scream of shock concealed by a massive paw of the thing behind him. Jeb, realizing that Percy wisent behind him turned around only to see Percy's mouth clamped shut by one paw and the other hitting Percy in his right temple causing Percy to black out and collapse into the mutants arms. Jeb walked over to the boy and checked his pulse. Once he was satisfied he turned quickly around and continued his walk, the only difference was the half wolf human lugging Percy's unconscious body through the halls.

"Do you think he will be able to survive the injection?" the hybrid asked Jeb.

"Honestly I do, he is a demigod and a one of a kind at that so he will be able to survive, but we will need to unlock his full power as well, you know this Ari so why do you ask?" The man replied to the boy, who he turned into the creature he is today, who he thought of as his son.

"I wanted to make sure so now maybe 'their' little flock will have a new addition" Ari said as he grinned manically thinking of hunting those people.

"You know that we are going to wait till he turns 17 to introduce him to th flock" Jeb replied to his son as they arrived to the room that they were walking to.

The Testing Room

Jeb opened the door, walked in then turned to Ari " Put him on the bed and strap him down".

So, Ari did just that then turned to his father and gave him a wolfish grin then walked out.

Jeb observed the subject, Subject Omega as all the scientist called him, then pick up the syringe fully filled with the needed DNA.

"Now injecting Avian DNA to subject Omega" Jeb said to himself as was his habit of doing so.

Screams of pain sounded throughout the night as the Syringe injected the young boys arm who was awoken by a prick in his arm the the feeling of getting hit by a semi-truck into a volcano the that volcano erupted with himself still inside of it. Tears ran down the boys face until he passed out from the amount of pain he was in. Jeb continued till the syringe was empty in which he stood from his kneeling position and walked out of the room leaving the pain-filled patient behind.

Two days later Percy's eyes fluttered open to reveal his beautiful purple eyes in which his mother always praised for their beauty. Percy being stiff and sore slowly raised his head and leaned both elbows backwards to support his weight. Looking down the boy realized that he was no longer bound to the table as he was when he felt the pain. A ruffling sound behind Percy drew his attention to behind him only to receive a huge shock. 6 foot wings with the most vibrant emerald secondaries with purple-black primaries. Percy pluck a emerald feather off his back only to be shocked at how soft they were as if down used in bird nests. Then the door burst open and in walked Jeb with two Wolf mutants behind him like bodyguards. Then Jeb walked up to Percy and spoke to him...

"We will train you on your fire abilities as well as your fighting and flying and now is the start of the rest of your life"


	3. 6 Years Later

Chapter 3

6 years later

Percy:13 Max, Fang, Iggy:12 Nudge:9 Gazzy:7 Angel:5 (i know this is not their real age difference, at least i think, but for the sake of this fanfiction plz just go with it)

'thoughts'

My head exploded into pain as I slowly regained consciousness. My eyes fluttered open to reveal a small dark room that held nothing except the bed I was currently laying on, a toilet in the right corner of the room, a door directly across from the bed which was in the bottom center of the small room, and just to be the scientist that they claimed to be '_hah more like a bunch of crazies with lab coats'_ there was a unbreakable '_Hell i even tried to light myself on fire and slam into it which gotten me a whipping __**and **__a broken wing' _and was blacked-out.

I groan as I hear a voice from the other side of the door, which by the way was also unbreakable, "Go and collect Vortex for testing we need him to be in top shape for the arena". My ears perked up at that '_the arena huh, never heard of that yet I wonder what it is'._ That's when the door burst open and five erasers all holding firearms from a pistol to a rifle came into the room quickly followed by Jeb who I am guessing was in a fireproof suit. '_Damn'_. Well at least they now know that they have to be armed to take me.

Flashback:

My fist collided with the eraser's jaw producing a satisfying crack. Now for a 13 year old I can throw a punch but in my opinion it hurts a hell of a lot less than when I set my fist into the searing violet flames that I can control oh so well. Anyways back to the eraser who slammed into the wall with a crash. Another eraser came at me and this on threw a punch that would have collided with my face had I not side-stepped. I threw my fist into his ribs and when I heard the snap, I knew I had broken a couple of them. The Eraser who had some broken ribs was now on the floor out cold after my foot connected to his face.

That's when a group of erasers surrounded me, ' no problem I usually take on at least twenty of these things during training how hard can five be?' ,that was when they all pulled out pistols and took aim at me. I sighed in defeat and the last thing I saw was a smirking eraser before a butt of a pistol slammed into the back of my head effectively plunging me into darkness.

Flashback end:

"Well Vortex it is time for training" Jeb exclaimed happily. Guess I should explain the whole Vortex thing now shouldn't I. It all started when was first learning to be in control of my flying and my fire powers as well.

Another Flashback (sighs):

Currently I was fighting a group of ten mutants, five erasers, and two buff scientists with electric prods. As I was beating the shit out of some of the mutants, who were bad people because I would never fight a good mutant no matter what they were mixed with, when an electrical surge came from my back, an eraser's fist hit my chest, and a cat-human hybrid gave me three nice scratches across the face. I was pissed.

As the pain and my rage grew I lit my hands on fire. Everyone who I had been fighting stepped back in fear. '_I don't look that scary do I, I mean all I did was light my hands on fire they should all know about this'. _That's when I felt a warm feeling which had only been on my hands before spread throughout my entire body. When I looked down to see myself in violent violet (ha see what I did there) flames lapping against my skin I was shocked. I grew curious and unfurled my wings only to see them in flames as well. I took the sky and started to fly quickly in a tight and precise circle around my enemies. After about a minute a Vortex of fire appeared from my flames, effectively suffocating them from the lack of oxygen in the air or burning them to death. This vortex that I created gave me a name that I rather liked.

Flashback End:

"Whatever old man let's get this over with" was my smart reply.

"oh I bet your so excited to catch a glimpse of those precious bird hybrids aren't you?" Jeb said with a smirk on his face.

Would I finally get to met them the people who I could consider family because they had wings the same as me. I constantly hear from the scientists that come and go talking about how awesome it is that they have their birdies back. I shoot out of bed and walked to the door, still being aimed at btw, and turned my head to see Jeb.

"What are you waiting for I want to see my family"


End file.
